Darrenian Airship
The Darrenian Airships are what sets Darrena apart from the rest of the world. Not only do they allow a craft and a home for Sky Pirates, but they present a good economy for the island country, as the fuels used can only be mined on that island. Design In design, they are similar to normal ships, apart from the instruments used to propel normal ships are mostly kept just for show, although a skilled Airship Pilot can make good use of them. The only difference is the 'fuel lines' which run throughout these airships and from almost a cage inside the woodwork. These fuel lines are used to pump the various fuels around the ship, which, when mixed together, create new fuels which are lighter than air, and can lift the ship from the ground. To settle back down on the ground, the ship releases this fuel through vents in the fuel cage, and the ship is allowed to descend. The controls of the airship very much depend on the type of the ship, which is defined by the fuel cage - most ships have 2-4 vents on different corners of the ship, so adjustments can be made to how straight the ship is flying. Most nowadays also have at least one rear vent, which is situated on the rear of the ship, to propel it forward when the fuel is released through it. Mining 2 fuels are needed by the airship, and the easiest way to acquire these fuels is through mining for them in the underground caves of Darrena. The two fuels found here are Perthyl and Grenide. Once these two fuels are collected, they are stored in canisters which are then used on-board the airship. On the airship The canisters are mounted onto the airship's fuel cage, ready to be released by the pilot. When the ship wants to ascend, the 2 fuels are released into the fuel cage and mix. Two new fuels are created - Magicide and Oride. Magicide is the wanted fuel, and is so light, lighter even than air, that even with the heavier-than-average Oride still in the fuel cage with it, it is light enough to lift the ship above the air. When the ship wants to descend, the Magicide is released through the vents, and allowed to come into contact with the air, with which it reacts and turns into the blueish gas called 'Skye' (which is how, theorists claim, the sky got its name, and its colour, as Skye will also follow sunlight around, which also explains why it is not there at night.) which floats upwards above the air. A bi-product of this reaction is left in the fuel cage, which is a blue solid called Magicite (as it catches to the Oride, but does not react with it). With the Magicide released from the fuel cage, the ship descends. New ways to collect fuel Recently, new methods have been found to turn the various bi-products back into their original forms, ready for re-use. These will be outlined below. Collecting various bi-products Here is where the various bi-products can be found after use: *Oride - whithin the fuel cage *Skye - above the layer of air *Magicite - whithin the fuel cage, generally found by filtering the Oride. Converting Skye Converting Skye back into (ultimately) Perthyl requires 2 reactions, the first of which most sky pirates enjoy the most. Simply stated, if Skye comes into contact with a flame, it will turn into a liquid called Skythl. This is generally done by sending hot air balloons higher than air, with a pot underneath to collect the liquid. Some more modern ships have these small flames and pots built into the ship. What the Sky pirates enjoy about this, is not only the chance to go higher than usual, but the Skthyl very much resembles Magicide, as it it also a blue colour, but it is less bright and does not react with air. They often sell this to tourists who believe it to be magicide, or to wannabe pirates, both of whom can never understand why it doesnt react as it should. Converting Magicite and Oride Once separated from the Oride, which is a cooler liquid than normal, the magicite can be heated, forming small bubbles all over, until the colour of the powder changes from a dark blue to a blue which almost glows - this new(er) solid is aptly named Pure Magicite. Pure magicite can be mixed with Oride to recreate Grenide - with the red powder bi-product called Armenide (which is highly explosive) Converting Skythl and Armenide This is the most dangerous reaction, as it involves heating Armenide. If the Armenide is not left to soak into the Skythl for AT LEAST an hour (most sane people would leave it for 2 hours or more, most pirates get away with half an hour if they're lucky), then the solution will explode violently upon heating. If safely heated, the liquid that is left will be Perthyl. 'Science' behind the design Below will outline the science behind how the different fuels react with each other to produce what the airship needs. Key: L1 = Perthyl = (p1+p3) - (Purple) L2 = Grenide = (p2+p4) - (Green) L3 = Magicide = (p1+p2) - (Blue) L4 = Oride = (p3+p4) - (Orange) L5 = Skythl = (p1) - (Faintly Light Blue) G1 = Skye = (p1+p6) - (Faintly Light Blue) S1 = Magicite = (p2+p5) - (Dark Blue) S2 = Pure Magicide = (p2) - (Light glowing Blue) S3 = Armenite = (p3) - (Red) A = Air = (p5+p6) H = heat Reactions: L1+L2 = L3+L4 L3+A = G1+S1 G1+H = L5+(p6 released into air) S1+H = S2+(p5 released into air) L4+S2 = L2+S3 L5+S3+H = L1 Category:Technology